Venom
For the Scorpion version of Venom, please go here. Venom is a well-known villain in the comic series; "Spider-Man". In it, he was just an ordinary man, who became a photographer. During this he tried to frame Spider-Man for a scoop. When Peter found out, he humiliated Brock and got him fired. This was when Peter had the black suit. When Peter shed and removed the suit it bonded with Brock and gave him powers similar to Spider-Man's. In MUGEN, There are 3 Venom versions made by Juan Carlos, Big Eli King(XCB), Kong and has been updated by Magus. Juan Carlos's Venom Venom is a 6-button character which follows a MvC style of gameplay. This Venom has noticeable bugs but overall has a fun style of gameplay. He has 3 Hypers, one of which rarely misses or fails. During Hypers and his web throw attacks he gains invincibility due to lack of collision boxes during those moves. A.I. is around average but slow, having a predicable and slow path which average M.U.G.E.N characters can handle. Venom's main strength is his Venom Web Hyper which almost never misses a target; except targets which cannot be grabbed, but also can be ineffective against smaller targets. His Venom throw and Venom Web can be a good way to take down some cheap characters as it has high priority and does decent damage. Venom has some bugs such as his Hyper background appearing randomly during falls and able to jump up when K.O.ed during a 2 vs 2, but apart from that Venom is an enjoyable character to play as. Stats Life: 1000 Attacks: 100 Power: 3000 Defence: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Venom Fang - D, DF, F, x/y/z Web Throw - D, DB, B, x/y/z Venom Rush - D, DF, F, a/b/c Mordida - D, DB, B, a/b/c 'Hypers' Venom Web - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z (uses 1000 power) Death Bite - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (uses 1000 power) T.O.P.S. Venom This version was made by T.O.P.S and sprited by Angelus Silverhead and spaceman. It uses sprites edits of MVC2 Venom. This version of the character looks more like comic Venom, or '90s Animated Series Venom. This character uses a different classical force of the early comics. He has 12 standard strokes instead of 6 (if the player holds the "forward") and a lot of specials and hypers. It is still beta, but useable. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Shield counter - x+y/x+z/y+z (while blocking) Active camouflage - x+a Symbiote slug D, DF, F, x (also in air) Web ball - D, DF, F, y (also in air) Symbiote mass - D, DF, F, z (also in air) '' ''Web throw - D, DB, B, x/y/z Ground pound - D, DF, F, a/b/c Tendril grab - D, DB, B, a/b/c 'Hypers' Symbiote coffin - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z (uses 1000 power) Venom frenzy - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Web impaler - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z (uses 1000 power) Varnage - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (uses 2000 power) The Madness - D, DF, F, z+c (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Videos Trivia *Most people depicted him in his marvel vs capcom style *XCB's venom has a hyper mode, normal mode and MvC2 mode. *Venom from Mugen Multiverse have a hypers, which have their own links to the comics. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Symbiote Characters Category:Video Game Characters